A notebook personal computer (PC) generally has a main unit and a display unit. The main unit includes a housing accommodating a main board, and an upper wall constituting the housing provides a palmrest in front of a keyboard mounting portion. Recently, the palmrest is applied with a coating having a hairline pattern.
More specifically, for example, a resin layer (primer layer) to improve adhesion is provided on the surface of a metallic palmrest, and a resin layer containing powder of a brilliant material (brilliant resin layer) is provided thereon. The surface of the brilliant resin layer is applied with hairline finish. As a result of the hairline finish, the brilliant material in the brilliant resin layer may be exposed from the surface. Since the palmrest is contacted with the wrist or palm of the PC user, the exposed brilliant material gradually reacts with sebum from the wrist or palm of the user and deteriorates (for example, discolors) over time. To prevent the deterioration of the brilliant material, a clear coating is applied, as a protective layer, to the brilliant resin layer having the hairline finish applied thereon.
However, the addition of the step of a clear coating lowers production efficiency and increases the cost of coated articles.